The MFB Cast Play Five Nights at Freddy's
by PurplePantherXVI
Summary: What happens when Gingka, Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta and Kyoya all get together to play Five Nights at Freddy's? Will they ever make it past the fifth night? And will they ever solve the biggest mystery of all: If Chica is a duck or a chicken! My first Metal Fight Beyblade one shot. Enjoy :3 Edit: Now a multichapter. What happens when the other MFB teams discover FNAF?
1. Gingka and Friends

**A/N: PurplePantherXVI here! This is my first Beyblade fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy :3 My good friends Shadow-Cat-Pokémon and Sweet Mango helped me write this, so thank you to both of you. I wrote this because I heard about a game called Five Nights at Freddy's (I haven't played it yet, though I've watched others play it), and I was wondering what would happen if the Beyblade cast decided to play. Thus this oneshot was born. I apologize for any OOCness. I also apologize if I made any mistakes about the gameplay of Five Nights at Freddy's. Having never played the game myself, I have only the times I watched people playing and the research I did to rely on. Enjoy :)  
><strong>

**Tsubasa: PurplePantherXVI does not own Beyblade or Five Nights at Freddy's. Now, onto the story...**

* * *

><p><span>The MFB Cast Play Five Nights at Freddy's<span>

"Come on, come on, it's 5 AM...Almost there..." Gingka frowned, bending over his iPad. "Bonnie's at that door, Chica's in the kitchen, Freddy's still on the stage and Foxy's..." He clicked on the camera to check Pirate's Cove. "Aaand...The curtains are open...Wait, what!?" Screamed Gingka, hitting the screen. He clicked on the West Hall camera to see Foxy running down the hall.

"Nooo!" Gingka cried, shutting the camera monitor just as Foxy ran into the room and jumped out at him. The screen became all staticky as the Game Over picture appeared. "Nooo! I died! I don't want to be a Freddy Fazbear!" He sobbed.

"What's wrong Gingka?" Kenta asked, peering into the room.

"I was stuffed into a Freddy suit!" Gingka cried.

"What?" Kyoya asked, scowling. "You screamed and bothered us all while we were trying to watch Black Butler because of a stupid video game?"

"It's **not** a stupid video game! It's Five Nights at Freddy's!" Gingka cried, flailing his arms. "The best game ever!"

"I don't get why you love it so much. You've been stuck at Night Five for a long time..." Grumbled Kyoya.

"Wow! You're at Night Five already Gingky!" Yu exclaimed, running into the room. Tsubasa walked in after the boy. "That's so cool! I want to play it, but Tsubossy here won't let me." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Because you'd get nightmares." Tsubasa stated.

"You mean **you** would." Yu frowned at the older boy. Tsubasa glowered at him.

"N-no I wouldn't." Tsubasa stammered, blushing red. "I just don't want to be waken up by you in the middle of the night because you're having a nightmare about a bunch of animal robots."

"Well, if you're not scared prove it!" Yu exclaimed. "Gingka, start the game up again! We're all going to be playing a game of Five Night's at Freddy's!"

"Wh-what?" Tsubasa cried, shaking his head.

"I won't be playing it, Gingky will. And this will be your chance to prove to me that you're not scared." Yu teased. Tsubasa frowned, then nodded.

"I accept your challenge." Tsubasa said. "But if you do get scared, no candy for a week."

"Deal." Yu replied, shaking the older man's hand.

"Alright, let's go!" Gingka cheered, sitting down on the couch with the iPad. Yu plopped down next to him and Kenta perched above him on the couch. Tsubasa stood off to the side, glancing at the game nervously. Kyoya crossed his arms and sat next to Yu.

Gingka pressed continue and the game began. A moaning noise sounded from the game as Gingka scrolled around the Office.

"What's that noise?" Kenta asked, clinging to Gingka's shoulder.

"The phone guy got murdered last night." Gingka explained smiling. "He had it coming, too." Gingka shuddered. "Having Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy all after you at once as the power goes out...That must suck." Gingka clicked on the show stage and screamed.

"What's wrong?" Cried Tsubasa, Kenta and Yu. Even Kyoya bent over to see what was happening.

"They've all left!" Yelled Gingka as a low laugh sounded. "And now Freddy's after me!"

"Who's Freddy?" Asked Kenta as Gingka pressed the light in the doorway. A bear animatronic peered out at them as Gingka quickly shut the door.

"That." The red haired boy said, shaking. "Phew, that was close." He sighed, opening the camera and looking around. "Okay, creepy bunnie's in the supply closet. Foxy's playing peek-a-boo with us and the chicken..." Gingka froze. "Where's the chicken?"

"The duck?" Yu asked, frowning. "Yeah, where is ducky? Is she in the bathroom again?"

"The restrooms are empty..." Tsubasa frowned, leaning over. "Did you try the East Hall?"

"The chicken's not there either..." Gingka frowned, starting to get worried. "Let's see if Freddy's gone, he's wasting all our power!" Gingka opened the left door and sighed in relief. "Freddy's gone, we're good." Everyone let out their breath. "Okay, let's see if Chica is over here." He said, moving to the other door. Everyone held their breath again as he pressed the light, leaning in.

"She's gone..." Tsubasa sighed in relief.

Chica's face popped up to the screen and everyone let out a scream. Even Kyoya backed away. Tsubasa nearly fell over in fear and cowered in the corner.

"Ducky's gone Tsubasa, you can come out now!" Yu called to the man. He was in the corner rocking, his hands over his ears. The boy sighed, leaping off the couch to drag the man back over.

"Why's everyone screaming?" King asked, peering into the room. Everyone sitting on the couch almost screamed when they saw him appear, and Gingka made a motion as if pressing the button to shut the door. Masamune leaned over King, frowning.

"You guys seem like you're having fun. Why didn't you invite us?" The spiky haired boy whined.

"Having fun? More like being tortured!" Tsubasa snapped back.

"We're playing Five Nights at Freddy's!" Kenta beamed at the two boys. "Wanna join?"

"I love that game!" Masamune smiled. "I got all the way to Day Si-" Suddenly, King clamped a hand over his mouth.

"What was that?" Gingka asked. Kyoya frowned, looking at the two boys.

"Nothing." Masamune sweat dropped, turning to King. "Why did you stop me?" He whispered to the blue haired boy.

"You'll see..." King smiled, an evil smirk on his face. Masamune shuddered and nodded as the two joined the others on the couch.

"We're at Night Five!" Gingka proclaimed happily. "Which means it's the last night-"

"And we can finally get the hell out of that creepy pizza place. If I were that security guard, I'd have quit ages ago." Tsubasa added, edging away from the couch again. Masamune and King exchanged a look and stated snickering.

"What?" Gingka whined, and Tsubasa gave them a wary look.

"Nothing." King said between laughs. "Have fun with the..._last night_..." He and Masamune burst out laughing.

"You guys are strange..." Yu whined as Gingka hit continue once more. Kyoya only gave the two boys a suspicious glance.

"Let's go! I am so pumped!" Gingka cheered, looking around the office. "No animal robot there," he checked the light of one of the doors. "No animal robots there." He smiled checking the other door. "No animal robots- ah! The chicken!" He screamed, pressing the light for the window.

"Chicken?" Masamune frowned. "That's a duck."

"No, it's a chicken." Gingka replied, looking at the security cameras.

"Masamoo-moo's right," Yu nodded, and the boy grinned. "For once..."

"Yeah!" Masamune agreed, then frowned. "Hey!" He protested. "What does that mean!?"

"Well, the only thing that matters is that the thing in the window is a duck!" Yu exclaimed proudly.

"Chicken." Gingka frowned.

"Duck!" Masamune and Yu sang.

"Chicken!" Gingka yelled

"Ducky!" The two screamed.

"Chicken!" Gingka screamed.

"It's a **DUCK**! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck!-"

"Gingka's right, it's a chicken!" Sora shouted, popping up from underneath the couch. Everyone screamed as he sat down next to Kenta on top of the couch.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Tsubasa, pointing the legendary pointer finger at the boy.

"I was always here..." Sora replied mysteriously. Everyone gave him a wary look before returning their attention back to the game.

"No animatronics in Pirate's Cove." Gingka continued singing, clicking on the camera that monitored the cove. "Wait...That's not good..." He quickly shut the monitor and the left door. There was a banging noise and everyone froze in horror until Masamune broke the awkward silence.

"Bang bang into the roooom!" He sang. The banging stopped, and Gingka sighed in relief, opening the door again.

"Good...It's gone...Hey! That fox made me lose some power!" The red haired blader cried angrily. "I needed that power! I do not want a Freddy coming into _my room_ in the dark and playing _his freaky music_ and stuffing me in _his ugly suit_! Oh no, he's not gonna be getting Gingka Hagane today!"

"Gingka, the power's at 3%..." Kenta whispered.

"Is it almost 6 AM?" Gingka asked hopefully.

"4 AM." Yu said, leaning in to read the time.

"We're gonna die!" Screamed Tsubasa, backing away. "Wait...What happens when the power runs out?"

"Freddy Fazbear comes into the Office!" Gingka yelled. "And then he plays music and-" By now Tsubasa was no longer listening and was hiding on the other side of the room by the doorway, his hands over his ears and screaming.

"We only have to last two hours, do you think we'll make it..." Kenta frowned, starting to back away from the screen. He clutched onto Sora's shoulder. Sora, however, leaned in closer to get a good view.

"Gingka, watch this!" Masamune exclaimed, pressing the nose of the Freddy on the Celebrate poster.

"Masamune no! Don't move!" Gingka started to scream, but was interrupted by a honking noise. "Huh?" Gingka pressed the nose, and a grin broke over his face. He began pressing the nose over and over again. "That's a funny noise!" He laughed as the power died. "Oh..."

"What's going on?" Yelled Tsubasa from the other side of the room by the door. "What's happening?"

Creepy music started to play as Freddy's face showed up in the corner of the door. Kyoya, Sora and Yu leaned close to Gingka while Kenta quietly slid off the couch and sat by their feet.

"Here it comes..." Gingka whispered. "Freddy's in the room...We're all gonna die..."

"I'm too young to die!" Screamed Yu as Freddy appeared in front of the screen. Then, he jumped up, waving his arms and yelling. Gingka, Sora, Yu, Kenta, Tsubasa and even Kyoya started screaming. Gingka almost threw the iPad across the room when all of a sudden the power in the B Pit gave out.

"It's Freddy!" Screamed Tsubasa, pointing at the door.

"Don't be ridiculous Tsubasa, I know you're scared but there's no way Freddy Fazbear is in the B Pit." Laughed Yu looking toward the doorway. A dark shape lingered in the hall and Yu screamed. "It's Freddy Fazbear!"

"Kill it with fire!" Yelled Gingka, jumping at the figure. The lights flickered back on, and Gingka looked down to find himself on top of Ryuga.

"Ryuga?" Everyone cried as the Dragon Emperor shoved Gingka off of him.

"What are you doing here Ryuga?" Kenta smiled.

"I didn't want to come." Ryuga frowned at them. "It was raining and thundering outside. That girl friend of yours saw me outside and practically dragged me into the shop."

"Madoka?" Gingka asked. "Yeah, that sounds like something she would do. Oh! And that's why the power went out!" He nodded. "Makes sense."

"I still think it was Freddy..." Grumbled Tsubasa.

"Is something wrong with him?" Ryuga asked, looking at the eagle blader.

"Nah, he's fine!" Gingka smiled. "So, wanna play Five Nights at Freddy's with us?"

"Give me a good reason why I'd want to do that." Ryuga scowled.

"Otherwise I'll tell Madoka that you want her to do some experiments on L Drago." Kenta smiled at the man.

"I would kill you before you could do that, you evil child..." Ryuga frowned. "But fine. I don't see why not. After all, it's entertaining watching Tsubasa like this." He smirked. Tsubasa sent him a sour glance. "And besides, it would be interesting to see how you react." He added, looking at Kyoya.

"Kyoya's been pretty chill the whole time!" Gingka smiled, patting Kyoya on the back.

"Well, except for every time the animatronics appeared!" Yu laughed. Kyoya glared at the small boy.

"This could prove to be fun." Ryuga smirked as everyone sat back down on the couch. Tsubasa warily stood next to the couch, glancing over at the screen every now and then.

"Bet you five bucks Ryuga will scream when the animatronics attack." Masamune whispered to King.

"You're on." The boy whispered back, and the two grinned at each other.

"I don't see how this is scary." Ryuga frowned, watching Gingka click on the different camera monitors. "It's just animal robots. I'm ashamed of you Tsubasa."

"Shut up..." The man grumbled.

"Quick Gingky, Bonnie three o' clock!" Yelled Yu as Gingka shut the left door.

"I'm pretty sure you're not using that phrase correctly, but whatever..." Tsubasa grumbled. "As long as that demon bunny can't get in the Office."

"Did you check Pirate's Cove, Gingka?" Asked Sora, clicking on the monitor. Foxy was peering out of the curtain at them.

"We better keep an eye on him." Gingka frowned, clicking on more of the monitors. "Okay, so Fazbear's still on the stage...Hey! Stop giving me that look!" He yelled at the robot bear who was staring straight at him.

"Quit yelling at the bear Gingka Hagane, and check on the other animatronics!" Ryuga yelled, leaning over to change the camera.

"Wow, you're really getting into this Ryuga." Kenta noted as the Dragon Emperor started checking the monitors, even managing to close the door on Foxy as he made his run down the hall.

"Well, of course I am. After all, we must destroy these animatronics! Nothing can defeat the Dragon Emperor!" Ryuga laughed, shutting the door on Bonnie and waiting for the bunny to leave before opening it once more. "Ha! Thought you could sneak up on _me, _did you?" He smirked, and then proceeded to reopen the monitor, searching for the other animatronics. _  
><em>

"Since we're doing so well and it's 5 AM, I think its...Celebrate Button Time!" Gingka cheered, shutting the camera monitor again and pressing the nose on the poster.

"Gingka, don't you think you should be checking the doors..." Kenta trailed off.

"Relax Kenta. There's nothing to worry about." Gingka laughed. "Ain't no animatronics getting past Gingka Hagane tonight!"

"Didn't Chica, Foxy and Freddy all attack you already?" King smirked.

"Well, Bonnie hasn't got us yet!" Gingka cheered.

"Key word..._Yet_." Masamune whispered to King as they both laughed. Ryuga shot them a glare.

"You two are very annoying, you know that." He frowned. "Hey Gingka, shouldn't we check on Foxy. Or make sure Chica and Bonnie aren't at the doors."

"I haven't seen any of the animatronics in a while..." Tsubasa added. Feeling more brave, he had decided to perch on the arm of the couch. "We should probably check on them."

"It's almost 6 AM. What could possibly happen?" Gingka asked.

"That!" Yelled Kenta, Sora, Yu and even Kyoya as Bonnie showed up in front of the screen. Ryuga let out a strange noise and backed away from the screen. Tsubasa fell off the arm of the chair, and King and Masamune doubled over in laughter.

"You owe me five bucks by the way..." Masamune whispered to King.

"Shut up, that wasn't a scream..." The blue haired blader snapped back.

Suddenly, there was a thud from outside.

Everyone spun around, and Gingka slammed the iPad shut.

"What was that?" Kenta asked, trembling.

"Chica..." Tsubasa suggested.

"It's not Chica!" Everyone yelled back, running outside to see what the noise was.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Nile had been climbing up a ladder that led to the second floor window of B Pit. Why, you ask? How did the ladder even get there in the first place? And how had he managed not to fall off before because of all the rain from the thunderstorm? And, most importantly, why was he even out on a ladder during a thunderstorm? To be honest, the author of this story doesn't know either...

Just as the boy peered into the window, the face of a terrifying purple bunny showed up on the screen. He fainted, plummeting from the ladder and landing on the wet grass below.

* * *

><p>"Nile? Are you okay?" Asked Kyoya, carrying the Egyptian boy inside and laying him on the couch.<p>

"Maybe you should give your special someone a kiss to wake him up?" Yu suggested, and Kyoya shot him a glare. The boy shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

"I know what will work!" Gingka yelled, coming into the room with a huge bucket of water. "The ice bucket challenge!"

"Gingka, no!" Shouted Kyoya as the boy dumped the bucket over him and Nile. Nile shot up, looking around the room.

"The purple bunny! It's here! Where'd it go?" He asked. "And why am I wet? Was it the demon bunny?"

"No, it was that idiot." Kyoya scowled, jerking a finger at Gingka.

"Hey, he was already wet anyway from the rain..." Gingka huffed.

"And there's no purple bunny. It was in a video game." Kyoya continued, glaring at the red haired boy before looking back down at Nile.

"Okay." Nile sighed in relief. "But wait...Why was I out during a thunderstorm?"

"Who cares? Let's get back to the game!" Cheered Gingka. "Third time's the charm, isn't it?"

"This has been going on much too long." Kyoya muttered, and once again everyone filed back onto the couch. "And this isn't the third time. Last time was."

"Nobody cares about stupid details like that Yo-Yo!" Yu laughed, swinging his legs happily.

"I can feel it too, Gingka! This is the time we beat those animatronics!" Sora cheered.

"I don't see why you're all so optimistic all of a sudden, but fine. It's been amusing so far." Kyoya said, sitting down on the couch. Nile sat next to him, leaning over to see.

Gingka opened the iPad, all ready to press continue. However, he didn't remember that he had shut it during Bonnie's attack.

"It's the bunny!" Shrieked Nile and Tsubasa, pointing at the screen. The static and Game Over played before the game returned to the main screen.

"Okay guys, let's do this!" Screamed Gingka, getting up and doing squats. "One, two,"

"Just start the game already Gingka Hagane!" Yelled Ryuga.

"When you stop calling me by my full name..." Gingka huffed, sitting back down and pressing continue.

"Check the stage!" Yu cried as Gingka clicked the monitor. Chica and Freddy were still there, but...

"Bonnie's gone! Bonnie's gone!" Gingka yelled, checking the monitor. "Oh, hey Bonnie! Having fun chilling in the closet?"

"Never mind that, where's the chicken!?" Yelled Tsubasa.

"Duuuck!" Sang Masamune and Yu.

"She's taking selfies in the bathroom." Gingka stated. "Really girl? I thought you were better than that."

"What's a Selphie?" Kyoya grunted. "Isn't that a character from Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy?"

"A selfie is-" Gingka began.

"Nevermind, I don't want to know!" Kyoya scowled. "Just check on the fox."

"He's coming down the hall!" Cried Sora who had shut the camera and closed the door on Foxy. "Ha! Take that!"

"Nice one Sora!" Gingka smiled, and Sora beamed at the praise. "Alright, everyone's good. Everything's good. We're all good." Freddy's laugh sounded, and Gingka and his companions froze.

"The bear's on the loose!" Screamed Tsubasa.

"Relax guys, no Freddys are getting in _this_ Office." Gingka grinned, checking the light of the door. Freddy was peering at him. Gingka screamed and shut the door.

"He's trying to get in the office!" Yelled Ryuga, opening the camera. "The chicken! Where's the chicken?" He clicked on a camera, but it was disabled. "Damn you chicken! Why'd you have to go and dismantle the camera?"

"At least we know where she is." Gingka sighed. "Wait...The fox!" He clicked on Pirate's Cove and sighed in relief. "Okay, Foxy's good. He's hiding in there."

"5 AM!" Kenta exclaimed happily. "We can do this!"

"It's Celebrate AM!" Gingka cheered, closing the monitor and pressing the poster.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryuga scowled at him. "We are not giving up after we've come this far. No way! I'm not letting you ruin this Gingka Hagane! You may have defeated me, but I will not allow you to stop me from getting past Night Five."

"What are you talking about? I was the one who got all the way to Night Five!" Gingka protested.

"Guys, the doors are still shut! It's wasting power!" Yelled Kyoya, reaching over to open the door just as the power died. Gingka screamed.

"What!? The celebrate button doesn't work!?" He yelled.

"Never mind that!" Ryuga shouted at the boy. "You've ruined **_everything_**! We're gonna _**die**_!"

"Not again!" Screamed Tsubasa. "That's it! I can't take this anymore!" He yelled, running out of the room.

Freddy's face appeared in the doorway and music started playing. Then, the screen blacked out.

"Huh?" Asked Gingka. Kenta and Sora leaned over him to get a better look. Ryuga stared at the screen in shock. Yu, Nile and even Kyoya stared at the blank screen in wonder. Tsubasa came back into the room to see what was happening. King and Masamune looked at each other incredulously, amazed Gingka had managed to beat the game.

"Looks like you owe me ten bucks now." Masamune smirked.

"Damn you..." King muttered. "And I don't think the Ryuga one should count."

"Cheater..." Masamune shot back, pouting. "It totally counted..."

The words 5 AM appeared on the screen, and the 5 changed to a 6. Then, there was the sound of a bell ringing and children cheering.

"We did it!" Screamed Gingka, tears running down his face. "We actually did it! No more Freddy's for me! I'm out of here!"

A paycheck appeared on the screen, and the words, "Good job sport! (You've earned some overtime!)."

"I'm rich! Yahoo!" Gingka cheered. "With the power of friendship, we can do anything! Whether it be save the world, or conquer creepy moving animatronics that want to stuff us in Freddy suits."

"What? Only $120 dollars?" Ryuga shouted. "I deserve more for what you made me do, you rotten bastard!"

Suddenly, the screen turned black.

"What's happening?" Gingka shouted. "No! This shouldn't be happening!" The words Night 6 appeared on the screen. Everybody looked on in horror...except King and Masamne.

"Did we forget to mention there was a Night Six?" King laughed, and Masamune snickered. "Oh, and there's a new animatronic. Golden Freddy!"

"Nooooooooo!" Yelled Gingka.

Downstairs, Madoka was cooking and sighed. "I really need to stop buying Gingka these horror games..."

* * *

><p><strong>PurplePantherXVI: I hope you all enjoyed :3 This turned out much longer than I expected it to, so I hope I didn't drag it on too long...Also, I know Tsubasa was OOC in this, but I can picture him being scared of horror games. Plus, I needed someone to torture in this xD<strong>

**Tsubasa: *Frowns* That's it, I'm leaving...**

**PurplePantherXVI: No wait, come back! I'm sorry...I still love you *Hugs* Here, have a sea salt ice cream. **

**Tsubasa: *Takes and eats* I'm still leaving...**

**PurplePantherXVI: Nooo D: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little story of mine. Reviews and favorites are always appreciated. Also, in case anyone was wondering, the celebrate button thing is kind of an inside joke between my close friends who helped me write this and me x3 Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Team Excalibur

**PurplePantherXVI: Hey! I'm back! A few months ago, I wrote the Cast of MFB Play Five Night's at Freddy's. I want to thank Sakura9801, CygnusCrown Night and BillCipher5 for their reviews. I was very happy to read them. I'm also very thankful for the favorites and follows. Anyways, CygnusCrown Night gave me the amazing idea of different teams and characters from MFB playing this very scary game. And here it is! Also, I apologized ahead of time for the very OOC Team Excalibur. I never write them, I haven't watched Beyblade Metal Masters in ages, and I purposely made Sophie a fan girl and Julian annoying as hell x'3**

**Julian: PurplePantherXVI does not own Five Nights at Freddy's, Beyblade or the amazingly talented and great Julian Kozern!**

**PurplePantherXVI: What he said -.- Please enjoy! Also, before I forget, feel free to request MFB characters, teams or pairings you'd like to see appear in this Fanfiction. I like boy x boy, girl x girl and boy x girl pairs, so I'm pretty much fine with writing anything :3 Be warned though, knowing me I'll probably end up completely ruining or making fun of the pair, even if I do ship it xD I'm also making a poll you can vote on, too. No OCs, though! I don't have anything against your characters. I just prefer not to use OCs in my fanfics. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Wales was so happy. He and Sophie were finally together. And, more importantly, alone. It was just him and her. The two of them...In love...With no Julian or Klaus to disturb them...<p>

"Oh Em Gee guys! You'll never believe it!" Screeched Julian, flopping down onto the sofa right between Sophie and Wales. "You'll never believe it!" He repeated, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"What?" Wales asked, irritated that his leader had to go and interrupt his time with Sophie like that.

"So, I heard that Gingka got this new game called, like, Five Night's at Freddy's!" Julian exclaimed. "And that he got to, like, Night 6 or something!"

"Julian, please stop talking like that. It's, like, hurting my eardrums..." Wales grumbled. "Great, now I'm doing it too..."

"Five Night's at Freddy's?" Sophie frowned. "What's that?"

"It's this horror game. You're a night security guard and you need to watch this pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Julian explained, finally calming down a bit.

"I don't see how that's very scary." Wales scoffed, folding his arms.

"Well, then why don't you see for yourself!" Julian shot back, shoving his iPad into Wales's hands. "I can't get past Night 1! And yet my greatest rival Gingka Hagane could! I must beat him!"

"I'm Gingka Hagane's greatest rival!" Kyoya screamed from somewhere outside.

"No, I am!" Ryuga protested, leaping on the green haired blader.

"I've been his rival the longest!" Hyoma chimed in, joining the battle for Gingka.

"Hey, I'm his Number 1 rival!" Masamune screamed, charging in. Soon, the yard outside was just a blur of beyblade and boys with crazy hair styles.

"Hehehehe...This is just like how I pictured my Gingka x Everyone fanfic...Except with more romantic scenes..." Madoka sighed dreamily from the window next door.

"Keep it quiet down there!" Yelled Julian, shutting the window and blinds closed. He shot a glare towards Sophie. "You can't hide that camera!" Sophie blushed and smiled sheepishly, trying to hide the video camera she was holding.

"In my head you joined the fight too..." She whispered under her breath. Thankfully, Julian did not hear, too outraged at Wales's next comment.

"What did you say?" Julian roared at the boy who had muttered something while the sounds of the battle had been flooding into the room.

"I said if I get through the game, it still means you haven't beat him, you know..." Wales grumbled, clicking on the Five Night's at Freddy's app.

"Or, you can get through the game and I can take the credit. The other option is I take the credit and eliminate all the witnesses, but that can get rather messy and this is a new outfit, you know." Julian babbled on, neither one of them paying him much attention. Sophie was too busy drooling over her...videos...And Wales, on the other hand, was just about to discover the terror of Five Night's at Freddy's.

"It's quite simple actually, you two." Julian continued as if they were paying attention. "We can get through it together. I mean, after all, there's no way that idiot Gingka would have been able to beat the game by himself. I'm sure nobody will care if I just receive a little bit of help beating the-"

"Aaaaah!" Screamed Wales, throwing the iPad across the room and out the door. It hit Klaus in the face. Which made the man none too pleased.

"Klaus don't think it's polite to throw things. Klaus just finished breaking up a fight between the losers outside. And then Klaus got chased around the neighborhood by a bunch of crazy fan girls. Klaus does not need an iPad to the face upon opening the door." The man frowned, crossing his arms.

"Better than a boot to the head." Sophie remarked, finally setting down her video camera. "And to be fair, you had it coming Klaus." Before he could remark, she turned to look at Wales. "What's wrong?"

"He's finally discovered the true horror of that game." Julian shook his head sadly. "Many have played, few have lived."

"You didn't tell me they moved!" Wales screamed, startling the other three members of Team Excalibur. "And...And...The chicken!"

"You mean the duck?" Julian frowned.

"You know I have Alektorophobia!" Wales screamed.

"Yeah, but that's a duck. The chicken's in Five Night's at Freddy's Two." Julian pointed out, but Wales ignored him.

"I'm sorry bro, but I can't do this. I'm not going to be a security guard at a creepy restaurant with robot chickens." Wales said, shaking his head and walking out.

"No! What will I do without him?" Sobbed Julian. Sophie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll get him. I have...quite convincing methods." She grinned evilly, walking out.

"Uh oh, Klaus don't wanna know what she's going to do to him..." Klaus frowned, watching the girl disappear down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Hey Wales!" Sophie called sweetly, kneeling down beside the shaking boy.<p>

"Y-yes..." He stuttered, still trembling from fear at the sight of that evil robot chicken in the window.

"I want you to come back in there, and play that game with the rest of Excalibur and me." Sophie smiled.

"I can't Sophie! You know I'm terrified of chickens!" Wales exclaimed, an expression of shock on his face.

"I didn't want to do this, but...Remember that video I caught of you singing One Direction songs in front of the mirror?" She asked, an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh no!" Wales gasped. "Sophie, I thought we were friends! That we were lovers!"

"I thought you were siblings!" Klaus called from the other room.

"Well, are you coming or am I going to have to post this on YouTube?" Sophie asked, standing up and dangling the video camera in front of him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Wales sobbed as Sophie dragged him back into the room.

"Blackmail!" She cheered happily. And that was when Wales realized Wiki was a lie. Sophie was not a kind person at all.

* * *

><p>The four members of Excalibur were all squashed on the sofa, peering to look at the screen on Julian's lap. Sophie leaned over on his right side, Wales on her lap. Klaus took up the other half of the sofa.<p>

"Let's do this team. We must defeat Gingka Hagane and survive the pizzeria!" Julian pumped his fist in the air as if holding a sword. "For the Konzern name! Because, to be a Konzern, you must excel at all. You must not fail. And, most importantly of all-"

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard this speech millions of times. Get on with it already, so we can finish this horror of a game and I can watch cute YouTube videos to ease my troubled and scarred mind!" Wales shouted at him.

"Fine." Julian huffed, pressing continue on the main screen. The Phone Guy came on the phone, explaining the rules of the game and greeting the four.

"They don't tell you these things when they sign up." The Phone Guy's voice said and Wales snorted.

"I'd like to have known that before I signed up to work at the pizzeria of death and evil chickens." He frowned, feeling a rush of bravery and glaring at the screen. Julian clicked on the Show Stage. Wales suddenly let out a scream of terror, pointing at the screen.

"Th-the chicken! It's there! It's come for me!" He shrieked, burying his head in Sophie's chest. She patted his back soothingly as Julian checked both doors before raising the monitor once more.

"Oh no!" Julian exclaimed, his 'OMG' face on.

"Oh what?" The two cried.

"Oh no!"

"Oh what?"

"The lavender rabbit has left the show stage!" Julian cried. Sophie and Wales both peered curiously over his shoulder as he shut the monitor.

And Bonnie's face came up to attack the screen.

Wales nearly passed out in fear. Sophie gripped his shoulder, a look of terror on her face. And Julian let out a very manly shriek and proceeded to rant about how he, Julian freaking Konzern, had been bested by the lavender rabbit.

"Curses! Foiled again! Those darn wabbits!" He cried, shaking his fist at the Game Over screen. "You can't put Julian Konzern in a Freddy suit! Uh-uh! I don't think so!"

"What are you all screaming about?" Klaus frowned, munching on his newly popped Smart Pop Popcorn.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Julian asked, stealing some of the Smart Pop and earning a dirty look from Klaus.

"Popcorn doesn't pop itself. Besides, Klaus wants to know why Wales looks like he saw a chicken." Klaus stated, pointing at the shaking Wales who Sophie was still trying to calm down.

"Close. He saw a rabbit." Julian replied. "A lavender animatronic rabbit at that."

"Ah, those be scary things. Especially purple ones, they're the most terrifying. The writer of this lives with one. She calls it adorable, but I know that floppy eared cute abomination is plotting something sinister! And the Great Wabbit Wars of the 1700s...Dark times for us..." Klaus nodded, patting Wales's back. "I understand your fear, my compadre."

"Ready to venture back into the pizzeria of doom, Team Excalibur?" Julian asked, his finger hovering over Continue.

"No..." Wales whimpered.

"Yes." Sophie nodded, hands fisted by her side and a determined look on her face.

"Klaus always ready for battle." Klaus said, holding up an axe with fresh blood on it.

"Klaus, did you kill someone again?" Sophie sighed. "We've been over this before. And I can't keep getting Phoenix Wright to be your defense lawyer, or he'll start to get suspicious."

"No, Ms. Sophie! You misunderstand! This is...ketchup..." Klaus trailed off, looking down at the bloody axe. "Yes, ketchup."

"Uh-huh. I'll be calling Madoka later when we exchange our fanfics to make sure all of Gan Gan Galaxy arrived home...in one piece."

"Klaus didn't do it!"

"Quit fighting, the game's started!" Julian shushed the two as the Phone Guy's voice started talking once more. He clicked on the Show Stage, and started flicking around the cameras. "You're not getting away from me this time lavender rabbit!"

"Hey, Julian, don't you think you should check the doors?" Wales whimpered, quickly glancing up at the screen.

"Good idea! But first, let me check the Show Stage." He clicked on the Stage. The only animatronic left was Freddy, staring right at the camera.

"Wh-where's the chicken?" Wales asked. Julian quickly shut the monitor and slammed the door closed as he saw Bonnie appear in the left doorway.

"Ha! Take that!" Julian proclaimed. "You're not getting in here tonight!"

"Julian, what about the chicken?" Wales asked again, becoming more frantic.

"Hmm..." Julian clicked the Hall Light...but there was nothing there. Suddenly, the noise of clashing pots and pans sounded.

"What's that!" Wales cried, his grip on Sophie tightening.

"Klaus don't know. Klaus finds it mighty suspicious..." Klaus frowned, taking the iPad from Julian and raising the monitor. He clicked on a bunch of rooms, searching for the chicken-duck-turkey-bird-whatever you want to call it animatronic.

"Klaus don't see turkey girl anywhere." He frowned, shutting the monitor again.

"Turkey? It's a duck." Julian corrected.

"That's a chicken! I'd know the face of one anywhere!" Wales chimed in. Sophie, fed up with their arguing, clicked on the Hall Light.

And there was Chica, peering in through the window, her demented face and "Let's Eat" bib lit up.

"She's gonna eat us!" Wales yelled, diving off the couch. Julian quickly shut the door, and let out a triumphant cry.

"We did it! We've prevented the evil animatronics from entering the Office. Ahahaha!" He laughed, a proud smirk on his face.

Now, Julian did not realize if the way to beat the game was merely shutting the doors, there would be no point to it. He also did not realize the power bar draining, nor the fact he had kept both doors shut.

So, when the power went out, Julian was quite confused.

"Did we win?" He frowned. But, no, that couldn't be it. You had to reach 6 AM, right? And he was almost certain it was not 6 AM. No, he was not _almost_ certain. He _was_ certain. A Konzern could never feel doubt. So the game must be wrong.

The doors opened and a glowing figure appeared in the left doorway. Creepy music floated into the Office, and Julian started to shake. This was not right. He was one hundred and two percent sure that you were supposed to hear cheering when you won the game, and the time was supposed to change from 5 AM to 6 AM.

And this is why Julian fled. Because whatever was happening on that iPad right now, it couldn't be good. Sophie took the hint and ran after him. And Wales had already passed out as soon as he heard the music box start playing.

Klaus just stared at the screen. And stared at it. And stared at it...

A bear animatronic let out a scream and leapt at the screen, attacking it. Klaus let out a similar scream and started shaking the iPad. Wales woke up, took one look at the face of Freddy Fazbear, and passed out once more.

Meanwhile, Sophie and Julian were crouched in the hallway, listening in on what was occurring in the room.

"I think the thing got Klaus..." He whispered to Sophie.

"Wales is in there too..." She muttered back. The two sat together in silence, just waiting.

"Hey, I don't hear anything anymore." Sophie frowned after a few minutes. "Do you think it's safe?" The two waited a few more minutes, and then finally snuck back into the room.

Klaus was sitting on the couch with the iPad. He looked up when they came in and sat beside him, careful not to trample on Wales's unconscious body.

"Klaus, what was that? We thought you were a goner!" Julian finally exclaimed, hugging him. "If you had died, I would have! Oh, the horror of it!" He sobbed. Klaus just stared down at his leader as if he had gone insane.

"Klaus fine. Oh, and Klaus got past Night 1 just so you know." The man informed them, handing the iPad to Julian.

Julian watched as the words changed from 5 AM to 6 AM. Cheers sounded from the iPad and Julian smiled. _Yes! He, Julian Konzern, had done it! He had beaten Night 1 of Five Nights at Freddy's! And now, he would show that same bravery and beat the game. And, in doing so, best his great rival Ginkga-_

"Actually, Klaus beat it." Sophie piped in, pointing at the grumpy Klaus.

"First he steal Klaus's popcorn, and now his glory..." Klaus grumbled, shaking his head.

"Good job Team Excalibur!" Julian cheered, ignoring the two. "Hi-five Wales!" The boy lifted up a shaking hand which Julian slapped. "Alright, Night 2. Let's go!"

Once more, the Office was displayed on the screen. The Phone Guy came on and started talking again.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

Julian stared at the screen, not even hearing what the Phone Guy was saying. The same lines about 'Pirate Cove' and a 'new unique character' kept replaying in his head. All he could do was stare at the screen in disbelief, horror, and shock. And stare at it he did. Until Foxy sprinted into the room, screeching, and he cursed his luck.

"There's a **_FOURTH _**animatronic!?"

And that was why Julian resolved to beating his greatest rival, Gingka Hagane, in Beyblade and not horror games.

* * *

><p><strong>PurplePantherXVI: I hope you all enjoyed :3 If you have a team or character you'd like to see play FNAF, feel free to tell me. You can vote on the poll which can be found on my profile, or send me a PM. I'll update whenever I can and whenever I have inspiration to. Reviews and favorites are always appreciated. Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
